Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to its wide variety of programming. Entertainment in automobiles such as DVD players has also become increasingly popular. It would be desirable to provide a satellite television system for a vehicle so that the wide variety of programming may be enjoyed by the rear passengers.
Typical satellite systems include a receiving device that is used to receive satellite signals from the satellites and convert them to a usable format for playback on a television or monitor. Home-based systems use a telephone wire coupled to the satellite receiving device for conditional access, interactive services, pay-per-view and other return path applications. A conditional access signal grants the user rights to view the satellite signal content. Mobile receiving devices are not connected to a hard-wired line due to mobility.
As the popularity of the internet grows, wireless internet access such as local area networks, wireless access points, or hot-spots, is increasing.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system that allows connectivity to a business controller through a wireless access point without the use of the satellite.